Fuck That
Fuck That is a song released by BrokeNCYDE that features Deuce as a guest vocalist. Lyrics Okay, we on, we on another level though Wish we were gonzo, but we ain't gonna ever go You better grab a seat 'cause this is forever, hoe This is the fucking life we chose, we'll never let it go Okay, we on, we on another level though Wish we were gonzo, but we ain't gonna ever go You better grab a seat cause this is forever, hoe This is the fucking life we 'chose, we'll never let it go On the way back, back To the top, oh What? You think I'm gon' let you take my spot? No! This is my home, this is my throne Those my motherfucking songs up on your iPhone Real shit, baby, I'mma keep it real though Says she wanna party, I'm just trying to chill, hoe Says she drink, but she trying to hit that smoke I got what you need, fuck what you believe Fuck that, fuck that Get the fuck back I don't trust that Punk that, punk that Haters getting mad 'Cause we bringing crunk back (Fuck that! Fuck that!) (Get the fuck back!) (I don't trust that!) (Punk that! Punk that!) (Haters getting mad!) ('Cause we bringing crunk back!) (Fuck that!) Told you we were coming back BrokeNCYDE, no heart attack We never died, we only tried to get back To where we started at Had a little trouble with the mainstream Little bit of trouble with the old team Trying to get back to the old scheme Just me and Mikl, them OGs These bitches try to hate But what they say and what they talk about Ain't nothing more than fake So let them hate and watch me knock them out With a left hook and a side kick Your bitch is on my dick Trying to get on that high tip We smoke loud on that hype shit Been ripping shit since '98 '05, we made a MySpace BrokeNCYDE on the front page First comes fame, then comes hate Then comes a bunch of people making up shit Websites filled with nothing but assumptions I'm like, "Fuck them, let them all hate" Shoot these bullets out of my brain Kill these lies, I'm trying to maintain But I can't help it, I am insane I'm psychotic, schizophrenic Let's be honest, you won't let us Get too far, go too hard Your time is up, this world is ours (Motherfucker!) Fuck that, fuck that Get the fuck back I don't trust that Punk that, punk that Haters getting mad 'Cause we bringing crunk back (Fuck that! Fuck that!) (Get the fuck back!) (I don't trust that!) (Punk that! Punk that!) (Haters getting mad!) ('Cause we bringing crunk back!) (Fuck that!) (Deuce, show 'em what the fuck is up) (Go!) All these old rappers are out, this new music is in What's all the beef about when all you do is pretend? Better hold your breath and your lady friend Here I come again, Russian roulette I play the game until the end You came straight up, out of thin air Blank stare? Then you better prepare For a race, yeah, I'm already over here Hit the brakes, man, I'm already first place A mistake, yeah, but you'll never change that Means that I'mma be on stage You feel that? That's a bunch of angst All mixed up with a bunch of hate For when I got motherfucking betrayed Rain, rain, never gonna go away Bang, bang, bang, shells hit you, man Dang, dang, why you mad at me? And brokeNCYDE, fuck what you think You should be ashamed, call the police You're a rat, the whole hood know that You see my face, you can't complain If you're a homo, then give me brain Okay, okay, okay, okay, let's put the past away Let's discuss things in a better manner, better way Hey, things could've been worse But I killed this verse in, um, two seconds Schooled these kids, brought them all to church Let me guess, you're upset and your feeling's hurt Fuck that, fuck that Get the fuck back I don't trust that Punk that, punk that Haters getting mad 'Cause we bringing crunk back (Fuck that! Fuck that!) (Get the fuck back!) (I don't trust that!) (Punk that! Punk that!) (Haters getting mad!) ('Cause we bringing crunk back!) (Fuck that!) Personnel *Deuce - vocals *Mikl - clean vocals *S3V - producing, programming, vocals Category:Deuce Category:Collaborations